Mi pequeña historia con el
by ArianDiCaffrey
Summary: Kira C. llego a china con su familia, pero nunca penso que haber llgeado ahi, ese dia , le pudo haber costado tanto y al mismo tiempo pudo haberse convertido en una historia que habria marcado su vida, de esa manera.
1. 1 china, un lugar para vacacionar?

NOTA:

Bueno, rapidisisismo para que lo lean: solo quiero decir

Amo el personaje de piers así que ver lo que hicieron con él en el juego, me dejo ….mal XD no de verdad, de vedad, pero bueno, algún día trabajare diseñando videojuegos y todo eso y hare que regrese y salvare a campcom XD

Que lo disfruten. Perdonadme pero no tengo mucha inspiración para las notas, ni tiempo ni nada…por hoy ee jaja

Bueno, ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo el fic creado y todo eso.

Kira C.

En realidad no me entere en que momento todo se calmó, como los disparos, los gritos y los golpes cesaron. Caí al suelo sin saber si todo había acabado o si alguien me dispararía o me atacaría. Estaba cansada más de lo que podía soportar, necesitaba agua, necesitaba tranquilidad, una razón.

Había llegado hace un día a china, y lo único que pude hacer es ver a mi madre y pasar ese tiempo con ella y jamás me hubiera imaginado que sería el último, llegue a china y mi padre también estaba ahí por asuntos de su trabajo y ahora me lo acababan de arrebatar también.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, había llegado china , ayer, mi madre me espera en el aeropuerto, pasamos la tarde hablando, de mí, de mi nuevo trabajo, de mi padre y de un montón de cosas; reímos, lloramos y recordamos; paseamos y después mi padre nos acompañó y fuimos a cenar, ahora que lo pienso fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho…. lo último.

Desperté hoy y todo paso con normalidad cunando se corrió la noticia de un extraño brote de un virus, y después de ese momento no logro descifrar el orden de los pequeños acontecimientos que recuerdo, solo a mi madre preocupada y a mi padre ordenando salir de la ciudad estábamos empacando cuando en la calle se oyeron gritos, gemidos y después solo recuerdo a mí y a mi familia huyendo a personas llenas de sangre comiéndose unas a otras y corrimos, y el dolor en mi cabeza al recordar a mi madre y al recordar cuantas calles corrí cuantas bardas escale la mano de mi padre sujetándome a las demás personas huyendo, también al policía que nos guiaba, su cara, sus miradas, no podría explicar todo lo que sentía porque ni si quiera yo lo comprendía.

Y ahora estaba completamente sola, rodeada de cadáveres de las personas que hasta ahora me habían acompañado, rodeada de las cenizas escarlata que esos cuerpos mutados desprendían.

Sentí como mi corazón latía rápido pero como me sentía tan pesada, recordé a mi padre, a mi madre, en lo mucho que deseaba que me ayudaran, los perdí, y la persona que me los había arrebatado lo pagaría.

Después de haber pasado un largo rato tirada en el suelo como una vieja muñeca intentando despertar de una pesadilla, intentando asimilarlo todo, me pare y sentí un pequeño vértigo, respire hondo pero aun sentía el terrible miedo al ver aquella escena, el policía, la mujer y su hija, el señor mayor, los hermanos, todos tirados en el suelo muertos, todos, y mi familia asesinada casi pude sentir como mi corazón y mi mente se manchaban con tosa esa oscuridad y con toda esa sangre.

Tome la que ahora consideraban mi arma, tome municiones, navajas, y todo lo que el policía tenía, el cinturón de trabajo y cuando estuve lista, volví a respirar.

Mi propósito era sobrevivir al ataque, llegar al aeropuerto donde estaba el helicóptero que papá había conseguido, salir de la ciudad con mi familia, pero ahora ya no importaba, ahora mi mente mi corazón solo quería una cosa, venganza, venganza contra Ada Wong.

Salí de la bodega donde nos habíamos refugiado pensando que sería un lugar seguro, y al salir me topé con la escena de una película de terror. Carros obstruían la calle, camiones de ayuda, casas y hasta cadáveres eran consumidos por el fuego, sentí la necesidad más grande en el mundo de alejarme de huir y así lo hice corrí, alejándome de ahí me hacían sentir aliviada pero a la vez el pánico y la desesperación volvían una y otra vez.

En mi mente solo cabía el encontrar a esa tal Ada Wong y destruirla, así que me dirigí al centro, entre más me enterara de lo ocurrido más rápido volvería a verle la cara.

Seguía corriendo hasta que me detuve por la necesidad de aire y me escondí en uno de los callejones, necesitaba agua, debía limpiar la herida en mi cara y la cortada de mi rodilla, y por un momento de nuevo sentí miedo y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, adentrándome sola en una ciudad, atacada por una clase de zombies o mutaciones, yo, la chica que nunca a disparado un arma, que no es muy atlética que digamos salvo por las clases de karate que tomaba por hobby, que tenía miedo de ver películas de terror, que patético.

Pude ver la escalera a un lado del edificio, y en ese momento pude oír un montón de disparos y esos horribles sonidos que emitían esas cosas, no lo pensé, subí y me escondí en aquel edificio.

Al subir rompí una ventana con una maceta que se encontraba ahí y entre, una clase de mercado muy comunes en china, tome de uno de los locales unas botellas de agua y me oculte en una de las habitaciones la cerré y por fin pude descansar o al menos eso intentaba…necesitaba algo de paz.

Chris R.

Nuestro objetivo era el As de Picas y por fin estábamos afuera del edificio después de exterminar tantos j avos como nos fueron posible teníamos que esperar a el equipo y piers quería descansar y no lo culpaba, de hecho yo también lo deseaba.

Pero en ese momento una luz me cegó alertándome al máximo por la sorpresa, al parecer no tendríamos ningún descanso.

Kira c.

Estaba llorando como una niña de 3 años, llorando en un abandonado mercadillo de china, sola y lastimada en medio de un ataque terrorista, sin duda esa no era una escena que me imaginaba tener en mi vida.

Limpiaba mis heridas al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsolada, no me imaginaba lo patética que me vería.

Cuando estaba por terminar mi corazón recibió otro vuelco sintiendo como si casi se saliese de mi pecho. Escuche disparos, me estremecí involuntariamente.

Debía ser fuerte, y debía de tragarme mis sentimientos si quería cumplir con mi meta, así que motivada Salí del cuartucho en el que estaba, me topé con los pasillos del mercado, abandonados y revueltos, se veían más macabros que en las horas pico de china.

Seguía oyendo disparos me asome cuidadosamente por las ventanas, pero no había nadie por el sonido deduje que los disparos venían de arriba, seguí observando y pude ver a soldados acercándose. Sentí alivio miedo y ansiedad, en realidad no supe cómo reaccionar ya que en realidad no sabía si encontrarme con soldados era bueno o malo.

En ese momento pude escuchar algo o alguien moviendo cosas en los pasillos me estremecí al instante sintiendo un profundo miedo y corrí por los pasillos, al momento me escondí en uno de los locales abandonados acurrucándome debajo de una mesa como una niña pequeña. En ese momento todo quedo en calma sintiendo como hasta yo misma me sentía en shock, los disparos que había escuchado antes habían cesado, todo estaba de manera silenciosa y desesperadamente tranquilo, en eso tome valor y me asome por la mesa a los pasillos para ver si había alguien cerca, no vi nada, y más rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado Salí de mi escondite y avance cuidadosamente por los pasillos con arma en mano. Pero volví a escuchar los sonidos y mi corazón recibió una especie de carga eléctrica, empecé a temblar y luego pude ver de reojo a una de esas cosas en un pasillo con una especie de katana, me cubrí con el muro, no podía permanecer ahí para siempre, fue lo primero que pensé, pero, tampoco sentía la fuerza necesaria para acabar con ese tipo.

En ese momento escuche ruidos extraños, voltee rápidamente y vi a esa cosas corriendo hacia mí con su arma, solo pode correr también como adolescente en película de terror, el me seguía corriendo hasta que con uno y otro movimiento me alcanzo y caímos al suelo los dos, perdí mi arma y el su espada.

No podía creer yo no podía con la sensación que tenia de ansiedad, trate de pararme pero esa cosa jalo mi pierna provocando que volviera al suelo y un grito ahogado de mi parte. Trataba de acercarse a mí y solo podía forcejear, sintiendo como si ya no tuviera fuerzas, era demasiada ansiada y me causaba una gran repulsión el que me estuviera tocando.

Seguíamos forcejeando era demasiado fuerte, yo solo seguía luchando porque sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría del cansancio o de la desesperación, tenía que hacer algo.

Voltee de reojo y vi el arma, podía alcanzarla, tenía que alcanzarla, tome fuerzas y levante mi pierna para que me sirviera de soporte ya que tenía que usar mi otra mano para alcanzar el arma. Puse mi pierna y trate de alcanzar el arma haciendo un gran esfuerzo en estirarme hasta que me doliera y en poner todas mis fuerzas en mi brazo y pierna que trataban de alejar esa cosa de mí.

La alcance, el tocar el arma y sentirla en mi mano me hizo sentir un extraña sensación de seguridad y victoria, esa cosa se movía pero yo solo la apunte en su cabeza y dispare y al instante sentí un salpicón de sangre en la cara que me hizo estremecerme como cuando te echan agua helada, y esa cosa se desvaneció al igual que mi miedo.

Bueno, bueno espero que sea decente, apenas ando con esto así que espero que me aconsejen bien y me den críticas constructivas.

Díganme que le pareció, su opinión y todas gracias.

Como dije no tengo mucho tiempo y quería subir eso ya! Jeje dudas y eso se aclararan (si tienen) en el siguiente cap.


	2. 2 Indicios del destino? o suerte

NOTA:

Antes que nada gracias por darle tiempo a mi fic, gracias por leerlo y darme su opinión, bueno prefiero que lo lean ya y abajo nos vemos para decirles las demás cosas

Que disfruten:)

Resident evil, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo el fic creado.

Capítulo 2: indicios del destino…? O suerte.

Chris R.

Acabamos con todos los j´avo que nos sorprendieron en el tejado, al fin pudimos reunirnos con el resto del equipo y prepararnos para liberar a los rehenes, entramos al edificio, alertas.

Piers N.

-. Alpha, aquí central, tenemos ordenes, rescaten a los rehenes de la primera planta y el piso 7 y abandonen el edifico. Se escuchó por las radios.- En cuanto estén afuera, iniciaremos el bombardeo.

Tomamos nuestras posiciones, Chris me miro asintiendo, le correspondí y entramos.

Kira C.

De nuevo comencé a escuchar disparos, al igual que veía con impaciencia como otra de esas cosas entrando al piso, me oculte, tenía que acabarlo.

Chris R.

Eliminábamos a todos los j´avo que se nos cruzaban, más pronto de lo que pensé escuche decir "despejado" por parte de mi equipo.

Todo parecia ponerse en calma, no reunimos en la siguiente puerta, cuando…

Piers N.

Me dirigía junto a Chris, cuando escuchamos un disparo, venia de abajo, o al menos eso deduje por el sonido mire a Chris un poco confundido.

-. Será alguno de los rehenes, capitán? Uno de mis compañeros interrumpió el silencio tenso que se empezaba a establecer.

- …Si, estén atentos. Le respondió dudoso, porque como bien podía ser un rehén o un j´avo también, la muerte de alguno de los rehenes, Chris y yo nos volvimos a mirar, listos para seguir.

Kira c.

Había acabado acabado un poco fácil con ese monstruo, al menos. Escuché como algo o alguien se acercaba y no quería averiguar quién era, corrí rápidamente hasta uno de los cuartuchos que quedaban sin luz, estaba a un lado de la puerta, por de dondé supuse por el sonido, que ese algo o alguien se aproximaba. Fuera lo que fuera podría tomarlo por sorpresa.

Me quede quietecita, en silencio hasta que de un golpe la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver la escena de una película policiaca, ya que al instante soldados se desplegaron por todos los pasillo, yo solo me agazape más en mi escondite, esperando a que se fueran, escuche disparos y golpes, al menos, ya no me toparía con más de estas asquerosas mutaciones, todo se puso calmado así que decidí salir de mi escondite e ir detrás de los soldado, tal vez así estaría más segura pero debía cuidarme de que no me vieran, después de todo no creía que me aceptaran en su "club".

Asome la cabeza un poco y di un paso saliendo de mi escondite, cuando pare en seco, vi a dos soldados entrar al piso, antes de que me miraran me lance como pude de nuevo al cuartucho ocultándome en las sombras, oí como se acercaban y yo rece porque no me descubrieran, los vi.

Eran dos soldados, uno al parecer era más mayor, parecía un típico militar de rango alto por su musculatura, su actitud, era alto y bien fornido, cabello castaño y corto, traía barba y el ceño fruncido, por su expresión me dieron ganas de no pensar en toparme con ese tipo. Vi al segundo. Era más joven y traía una especie de bufanda en el cuello, su musculatura era menor que la del primer soldado, no podía verlo más porque, gracias a dios me estaba dando la espalda, los dos estaban en guardia observando todo hasta que se fueron o al menos eso pensé yo.

Me quede un ratito más ahí, agazapada, por un momento pensé en lo que estaría apoyada, no veía nada porque estaba oscuro pero en ese momento no me importaba en echo de que tal vez aquel lugar estuviera lleno de sangre, de alimañas o lo que fuera.

Otra tanda de disparos se desato, espere, por momentos tuve que taparme los oídos por los aterradores disparos que inundaron todo le piso.

Los disparos cesaron, por fin, así que decidí salir de nuevo, repetir mi acción de asomar la cabeza, no vi nada, me dispuse a cubrirme con el muro del siguiente pasillo cuando...

-. Ey! tu!. Una voz autoritaria, me hizo parar en seco.

Me habían descubierto, maldición...

Piers N.

Se giró hacia mí, era una chica, joven. Me miraba con cierta pizca de sorpresa y enojo. Estaba herida, su ropa tenía varios raspones, manchas de sangre y tierra.

La chica era linda...tenía algunos rasgos orientales, pero no del todo, no parecía ser uno de los rehenes por los que habíamos venido

Traía un cinturón de policía y otra arma enfundada en su pierna izquierda, que estaba haciendo?.

En ese momento mis sentidos se alteraron, mi corazón se alteró, la chica me estaba apuntando con el arma.

Kira C.

Me volteé lentamente y lo vi, era bastante apuesto si lo pensaba, pero era claro que ese momento no era para pensarlo. Su mirada era fría y penetrante, me hacía sentir como una niña que es descubierta haciendo una travesura.

Era alto y delgado, era el otro soldado que había visto entrar, se veían sus bien formados brazos, traía un uniforme militar, y en su cuello esa especie de bufanda que le había visto antes, vi su brazo, había un escudo…..La BSAA, era la organización para la que trabajaba mi padre…..no pude seguir viendo, vi como una mutación se acercaba hacia nosotros, hacia aquel joven.

Chris R.

Al parecer todo volvía en calma y todo el equipo se dirigía a el siguiente piso, pero no vi a piers, sin dudarlo comencé a buscarlo por los pasillo, asustado, no…no quería perder a ningún hombre…..

Gire en un pasillo, vi a una chica apuntándole a alguien, no dude y ya me encaminaba en guardia hacia ella, no notaba mi presencia, se le veía asustada, me seguía acercando cauteloso y le vi mejor.

-..Oye….Dije. Pero ella no me prestaba atención, decidí acercarme más…cuando…

Kira C.

Estaba consciente de que alguien estaba desde adentro del pasillo central viéndome, pero no podía voltear, tenía que decidirlo rápido…

Chris R.

Al acercarme vas pude observar la escena, piers estaba enfrente de ella y los dos se estaban apuntandose, me altere, tenía que hacer algo, después de todo estábamos ahí para salvar vidas, no para arrebatarlas.

Piers N.

-. Baja el arma! Ahora!. Trate de sonar los más autoritario posible, trate de hacer que mi orden, mi voz, fuera lo que le hiciera despertar de ese miedo que tenía en los ojos. No quería someterla, no quería por dios!, pero me estaba dejando pocas salidas.

Chris R.

Sentí la extraña sensación de saber que iba a pasar, y tenía que detenerlo,pude casi notar como piers se preparaba mentalmente para someterla, pero sentí como todo empezaba a pasaba en cámara lenta.

-. Piers nooo!. Grité rezando porque me entendiera, me miró, alterado.

Kira C.

Escuche la voz de aquel hombre, llamando al joven enfrente de mí, al menos, el entendía la situación lo que me hizo reaccionar, ya no había tiempo, mi mente se centró en un solo movimiento, jalar el gatillo.

-. Muévete! . Mi propia voz me altero, fue lo único que pude hacer...

Y dispare.

Chris R.

Y la chica disparo…

Piers N.

Y la chica me disparo….

Kits C.

Sentí el empujón del arma…..enseguida, el miedo de tener una bala en mi cuerpo, pero no... el me escucho.

Piers N.

Escuche su voz y mi cuerpo obedeció inconscientemente su orden, girándome de lado recargando mi espalda a la pared, pude casi ver el trayectoria de la bala pasar en frente de mí, la seguí revelándome el j´avo que estaba a unos metros de mí, cayendo muerto al suelo….ella…me había….salvado….

Chris R.

Vi a piers sorprendido por la escena y mire a la chica, observe que estaba templando y la tome antes de que se derrumbara.

Kira C.

Había atinado, sentí el mayor alivio de mi vida y como la adrenalina desaparecía de mi cuerpo dejándome exhausta y quería descansar, no tenía fuerzas y al parecer el soldado que se encontraba atrás de mí lo noto y me ayudo a seguir de pie sosteniéndome.

-. Estas bien?. Me pregunto con su voz gruesa y una mirada dura, pero con cierto toque de amabilidad.

-….s-si gracias…fue lo único que pude articular. Y me masaje la cien por reflejo y porque de verdad tenía un pequeño dolor.

Piers N.

Aun seguía pegado a la pared por la sorpresa, parecía un novato. Voltee y vi como Chris sostenía a la chica. Me dirigí hasta ellos.

-. Gracias. Dije sinceramente, por en realidad me había salvado el pellejo. La chica me miro...dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa, Chris la sujetaba, se le veía cansada.

Chris R.

La chica parecía recuperarse y no dude en empezar.

-. Dime quien eres y que haces aquí. Dije tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero.

La chica me miro e hizo una reverencia.

-. Mi nombre es Kira Clinton.

Kira C.

Le dije mi nombre, pero no mis intenciones, no era buena idea. No aun.

-... que es. Lo que está pasando?. Pregunte tratando de desviar el tema, pero me sorprendí al oír que mi voz sonaba más miedosa y preocupada de lo que hubiera querido.

-.. .un ataque bioterrorista. Me respondió en soldado más joven, y su respuesta me perturbo, si, había oído hablar de eso, pero de cierta manera el solo pronunciar la palabra me alteraba, después de todo mi padre me había platicado unas cuantas cosas al respecto, claro todo después de que considerara que tenía la edad correcta ya que él siempre le causo temor todo ese tema, era peligroso, un arma de doble filo, ya había comprobado que era cierto...de la peor manera.

Estaba en medio de una ciudad en un ataque BIOterrorista buscando venganza a alguien que no sabía si encontraría, el arrepentimiento iba y venía.

-. Bien, sigamos, piers. Miro a su compañero y este asintió, me alivio que no me interrogara más, extraño. Los dos hombres empezaron a caminar y yo les seguí. Nos dirigimos a la puerta del siguiente piso, ahí estaban los demás soldados en posición.

-... Siempre a tras de mí. Me dijo el soldado con la especie de bufanda, me limite a asentir.

-. Capitán, es una rehén? Cuando oí aquella pregunta de uno de los soldados mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí las ganas de huir de ahí.

-. Sí. Respondió secamente, sin decirles o decirme nada más.

-. Soy el capitán Chris Redfield de la BSAA por cierto, y sería bueno que sacaras tu Arma. La voz gruesa y fuerte del soldado que ahora sabía que se llamaba Chris había echo que ahora todos me miraran como esperando que estuviera lista. Me apresure un poco temblorosa pero desenfunde el arma y estuve "lista".

Parecía como si todos tomaran una gran respiración y luego Chris abrió la puerta de golpe, revelando las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia allá, todos iban a la delantera y yo solo viendo la espalda de aquel soldado, me sentí segura.

Empecé a escuchar de nuevo detonaciones y golpes, ya que ellos ya habían entrado primero, llegamos hasta ahí y el chico se metió solo unos pasos dentro del mercadillo, se paró y comenzó a disparar a lo que estaba en su campo de visión ayudando a algunos de sus colegas.

Francotirador...pensé.

-. Que son esas cosas?. Pregunte, en realidad tratando de no sentir, que no hacía nada.

-. Mutaciones genética, B.O.W.s estos mejor conocidos como j'avo. Había escuchado hablar a alguien de eso, mi padre, él trabajaba para el gobierno, y muchas veces trataba con la BSAA, le había escuchado hablar sobre el bioterrorismo, de vez en cuando oía sus conversaciones, yo creo que esa era una de las razones por las cuales era tan sobreprotector conmigo, porque él sabía lo que podía pasar.-.j'avo? Vaya. Trate se sonar sorprendida.

"Despejado". Escuche decir varias veces, el joven que suponía se llamaba piers me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

-. Alpha aquí central. Los rehenes están justo en frente de ustedes. Escuche por la radio.

-. Aquí alpha recibido vamos a entrar. Contesto piers.

-. Kira, ponte a resguardo. Me ordeno Chris. Le obedecí y me hice para atrás, de nuevo como había visto antes, se ponían en posición, abrieron las puertas, y se desplegaron sin dudarlo, revelándose una especie de arañas gigantes, y por consecuencia un escalofrío me lleno el cuerpo por las asquerosas criaturas, eran horribles.

Chris y sus hombres luchaban con valor contra esas cosas, cuando vi como una tumbaba a Chris al suelo y piers no se la estaba pasando precisamente bien, nadie. Apunte el arma efectuando varios disparos tratando de ayudarles, cuando uno de esos llamados j'avo se dirigía hacia mí con rehén en brazos, me detuve por la extraña cosa que se acercaba a mí.

El miedo me paralizo, no lograba disparar, solo quería salir corriendo y subir arriba de algún bote como si de cucarachas se tratara.

Cuando menos lo pensé sentí algo extraño jalándome, caí hincada aferrándome a mi arma como si de mi vida se tratara, trate de huir reincorporarme pero solo sentí como era alejada de los demás.

Chris R

-. Kira! Grite frustrado, la chica estaba en shock y yo no podía liberarme.

Vi como la tiraba al suelo y se la llevaba arrastrando junto con la otra rehén.

- .Noo!. Sentí como la impotencia se filtraba por cada musculo de mi cuerpo, le metí una bala en la cabeza a esa maldita B.O.W, me levante y seguí atacando, piers estaba trabajando de lo lindo con esos j'avo así que me apresure a ayudarlo, pronto el cuarto quedo vacío, ya que esos malditos habían huido con rehenes en mano.

-. Capitán! Donde...piers se acercó a mi inquieto buscando mi respuesta, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba preocupado.

-. Se la llevaron... Al igual que los demás rehenes. Revise mi arma un poco apenado por la situación, cuando escuche el sonido de su rifle cargar.

-. Andando, capitán. Al girarme solo vi como el ya salía de la habitación, junto con el resto del equipo.

El?...él estaba...listo

Kira C.

Estaba siendo arrastrada por todos los pasillos como una muñeca de trapo por esa asquerosa araña, no podía pensar por los gritos de la señora que me empezaban a sacar de quicio y mi miedo se empezaba a volver enojo.

Pasando entre pasillo y pasillo mientras me topaba con las cajas tiradas de cartón, o pedazos de madera y escombro, estaba de lado, esa cosa me tenía sujeta por la cintura y apoyaba mis brazos contra el corredizo suelo.

Alcance el cuchillo de mi pierna y sin más se lo clave no sé dónde, pero esa cosa nos soltó haciendo que resbaláramos en el suelo por la velocidad, mientras que la araña esa se retorcía en el suelo me pare rápidamente y me dispuse a huir, volteé y vi a la señora batallando en levantarse, estaba lastimada, me devolví por la señora, no lo pensé, y ahora que lo hago pienso que la hubiera ha dejado ahí y así escapar yo, pero no podía dejarla ahí, corrí hasta ella y no sé como pero le ayude a levantarse, casi la estaba arrastrando , teníamos que huir mientras podíamos. Traía arma en mano y con la otra sujetaba la cintura de la señora, ya que esta se aferraba a mí con la vida. Me dirigí al instante al piso de arriba, de donde nos había retirado esa mutación, supuse que mientras más me acercara allá mas rápido encontraría a los soldados y al capitán Redfield.

Seguíamos corriendo por todos los pasillos yo arrastrando a la señora ya que esta cojeaba, sentí un jalón y después un duro golpe que me llevo al suelo confundida, mire hacia atrás y vi como ese j'avo me atraía hacia él. Patalee y me defendí como un animal logre soltarme y me reincorpore rápidamente , estaba cansada, pero gire al escuchar gritar a la señora, ahora era ella la que estaba siendo arrastrada por esa mutación, me extendía la manos desesperada para que la ayudara y lo hice, tomando su brazos, pero era demasiado fuerte así que ayudándome del muro del pasillo, coloque mi pierna para hacer palanca, funcionaba pero si seguíamos así terminaríamos arrancándole las extremidades a la mujer, casi como milagro vi el cuchillo que se me había caído a causa de la caída, tenía que encontrar la manera de tomarlo.

Pensé lo más rápido que mi organismo me permitía. Si dejaba que esa cosa me arrastrara unos metros junto con la señora podría recuperar el arma, pero no tendría demasiado tiempo al estar cerca de él.

Y de nuevo obedecí a mi instinto que a mi razón.

Me deje llevar con mi mirada puesta en el cuchillo tirado, lo tome de un jalón, empuje a la señora para que la soltara, haciendo que yo tomara su lugar entre las patas de ese monstruo, forcejeaba con las patas de este, aun sentía miedo y aun sentía esa desesperación.

Me concentre en hacer encontrar el lugar preciso donde enterrar el cuchillo, pero no era nada fácil mientras esa mutación me zarandeaba.

Y de nuevo, por un momento todo se volvió silencioso. Solo veía a esa araña encima de mí, me iba sintiendo sin fuerzas cada vez más, como todo se iba llenando de sombras...tenía que...clavarle….. Ese...cuchillo...

.

.

En ese instante sentí de nuevo un balde de agua helada caer contra mí, y el peso de esa cosa reposar contra mi cuerpo, me sentí rara.

De pronto vi como "piers" se acercaba a mí y me quitaba de encima la mutación y casi después como se deshacía. Yo me senté, libre de ese peso, pero me sentí un poco mal.

-. Estas bien?. Su voz, que ahora sonaba cálida, me hizo levantar la vista involuntariamente, haciendo que me alterara, pero no por miedo si no por haberme encontrado con sus ojos color miel, tan seguros, tan orgullosos.

-. Si, si no pasó nada. Trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo y paranoia que en realidad tenia, me levante sin más de un jalón y al instante sentí un gran vértigo y un dolor de cabeza, todo se puso oscuros, cerré los ojo fuertemente tratando de aliviar el mareo, pensé que regresaría al suelo. Pero sentí un fuerte brazo rodeando mi cintura.

-. Ey, tómatelo con calma, demasiada adrenalina por un rato. Volteé a verlo, su expresión me pareció de lo más dulce, aún seguía con mi sistema nervioso por los suelos así que solo le sonreí. , vamos

Me ayudaba a caminar con se mano en mi cintura y con la otra sujetaba su rifle.

-. Rheenes de la planta ocho a salvo. Escuche decir por la radio.

Nos acercábamos a no sé dónde cuando vi a Chris, hablando por la radio, cuando no miro, ya no había nadie más.

Chris R.

Habíamos rescatado ya a todos los rehenes pero a ella no la veía por ningún lado, tal vez ya estuviera a salvo.

-. Alpha, solo queda una rehén en la primera planta.

para allá. Respondí, cuando gire la vista vi a piers y...a kira, me acerque sin pensar un poco dudoso.

-. Está bien?. Le pregunte a piers.

-.Sí. Señor. Piers y la chica asintieron, ella dejo de recargarse en piers y se recuperó.

-.Vámonos. Ordene

Kira C.

Me sentía mejor, Chris nos ordenó salí yo les seguí un poco cautelosa, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que irme para no caer en la sobreprotectora Custodia de los soldado. Entramos al elevador. No pude evitar pensar en lo absurdo de la escena.

-. Central aquí delta uno todos los rehenes de la planta quince están a salvo abandonad el edificio

-. Vale, solo quedamos nosotros. Dijo piers.

En ese momento como película de terror el ascensor paro repentinamente y la luz bajo su intensidad, me asuste dando un brinquito que esperaba no lo hubieran notado.

-. Ayúdame, puedo subir por el techo. Escuche la voz de piers. Chris se colocó para darle "piecito" a piers, lo subió, y este quito un plafón de arriba y subió.

-. Kira. Me llamaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, no podía negarme y actuar como una niñita así que deje de pensarlo y me apoye en Chris como vi que lo había hecho piers. Me levanto un poco y piers me estaba extendiendo las manos, las tome rápidamente y me subió, mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

. Dijo piers y se volvió a agachar para extender sus manos a Chris, este dio un salto tomando su mano, y yo tratando de ser útil le extendí la mía, por un segundo pensé que no la tomaría, tal vez era imprudente de mi parte, hasta que sentí en mi mano su fuerte agarre y jale con todas mis fuerza, estaba a punto de subir cuando...

Chris R.

Mire sorprendido pero sin más tome la mano que la chica me ofrecía, subí, cuando un golpe fuerte hizo que todo se volviera confuso, vi fuego y polvo, no sé como pero alcance a kira, que por alguna u otra razón estaba a mi alcance y trate de protegerla con mi cuerpo, sentí un duro golpe.

-. Están bien!?. De repente oí a piers que había terminado en el otro extremo. El elevador estaba echo añicos y cayendo sin remedio. Un maldito j"avo nos atacaba con un lanzacohetes.

-. En serio!?. Dijo piers mientras trataba de derivarlo, sin tardar mucho.

Kira C.

Me dolían aun las piernas después de ese golpe aunque en gran parte me había ahorrado mucho dolor gracias a Chris, piers acababa de derribar al maldito loco que nos había disparado.

-. Capitán. Escuche a piers, Chris asintió y se encamino rápido a su posición para abrir la puerta del siguiente piso, en ese momento se hicieron ver los disparos

Por reflejo me cubrí como pude pegándome a la pared al igual que los dos soldados, pero ellos sin dudar comenzaron a disparar hacia adentro yo tarde para asimilarlo, y trate de dar varios disparos, cuando una idea milagrosa paso por mi mente, las granadas!, saque una que no sabía ni de que era, solo sujete la palanca y la lance hacia adentro.

Involuntariamente grite: granada! Y Chris y piers se cubrieron, al instante de tocar el suelo la granada desprendió una luz sumamente cegadora.

-. Voy a entrar. Solo vi como Chris se introducía al pasillo rápidamente, las mutaciones estaban atontadas por la granada lo que hacía más fácil la situación.

Piers disparaba y en eso el también cruzo hacia adentro, lanzo rápidamente otra granada.

-. Vamos!. Me tendió la mano y sin chistar técnicamente corrí hasta el, tome su mano y me ayudo a pasar al otro lado. Me mantuvo de tras de él, y recordé lo que había dicho: siempre a tras de mí, así lo hice, me sujete de una de las orillas de su chaleco.

Tratando de no ser tan inútil, salía de la segura espalda de piers para efectuar varios disparos, claro, mi puntería al lado de la suya me hacía sentir realmente miserable, pero, "al menos "lograba tirar a uno que otro j`avo.

De vez en cuando observaba a Chris luchando contra las mutaciones, era una autentica escena de película.

En ese momento sentí un ardor en el brazo, chille por el dolor y perdí el arma por el agarre y en lo que menos pensé un j"avo me tenía como rehén colocándome un cuchillo en la garganta y emitiendo tétricos sonidos.

Piers volteo rápido y se quedó observándonos, en eso piers mostro sus palmas como signo de rendición, y aproveche.

Alcance el cuchillo en mi pierna y sin vacilar lo enterré en la suya, me libere del agarre pero ahora era yo la que sujetaba su mano haciendo una llave, voltee su brazo aprisionándolo en la espalda, tome el arma en mi otra pierna y dispare a la cabeza sin más...mi corazón jamás había palpitado tan fuerte, que hasta sentía que el pecho iba a dolerme

Mire como el cuerpo se desintegraba a mis pies, volteé a ver al soldado enfrente mío ya que sentía su mirada clavada en mi cara.

- .E-está bien?. Susurro sorprendido.

-. Si, no hay problema. Casi como relojito sentí de nuevo la punzada de ardo en mi brazo lo toque y sentí agua, tenía la mano llena de sangre, la mire atónita.

-. Segura?!. Se acercó sin más y vio los rasguños que me había proporcionado ese monstruo.

-. Están bien?!. Chris nos sorprendió llegando a nosotros con rapidez.

-. Si, solo son unos rasguño. Pues esos rasguños me estaban ardiendo, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, cando vi como piers sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, se acercó y rasgo de un golpe el resto de la manga de mi blusa...pero qué?.

-. Lo siento. Me dijo en tono de broma.-te deberé una blusa. Sonrió, se me olvido por completo todo, con el pañuelo ese envolvió mi brazo sujetándolo con una especie de broche y sentí una refrescante sensación en el brazo así como un alivio de mi dolor

-. Gracias. Sonreí sin ocultar mi fascinación.

El solo asintió, Chris que nos miraba nos ordenó seguir sin más nos dirigimos hacia la primera planta, salimos y gracias a uno que otro derrumbe podíamos observar lo que pasaba gracias a los conductos de aire colapsados.

-. Voy a bajar. Dijo Chris, piers le asintió y a mí me ordenaron que me quedara ahí.

Observe como Chris bajaba de inmediato poniendo orden, segundo de piers.

No me agradaba la idea de irme y dejarlos así, después de todo ellos se habían comportado muy bien conmigo y no quería hacerle eso, pensé que se vería como un engaño. Me levante un poco dudosa, pero tenía que ser rápida, sin querer seguir pensando, me encamine rápidamente a otro lado del edificio, para buscar una salida por mi cuenta.

Piers N.

Teníamos a la rehén de la planta 1, al fin habíamos terminado, giree para ver a kira, pero no la vi.

-. Capitán!, donde esta?. Chris se miró confundido y después miro por donde habíamos llegado, sorprendidos.

-. Tenemos que volver. Chris no mostro ni rastro de duda.- con cierta esperanza me dirigí hacia afuera para comprobar que no estaba, tal vez, por una o por otra ella había escapado, pero no, no la vi, solo sentí como me llenaba se tierra y por puro instinto di un paso hacia atrás, dejando que enfrente de mí se derrumbara el techo dejándonos sin salida.

-. Chris, hay un balcón en el 7 piso, salir por ahí!.

Kira C.

Sabía que había cometido una estupidez por haberme ido, pero no podía dejar que los soldados me llevaran, no me dejarían seguir andando por la ciudad y eso obstruía mi objetivo. Corría desesperada por los pasillos de un piso que ni sabía cuál era, tenía que encontrar un balcón o algo para salir, solo esperaba que no anduviera en los últimos pisos.

Seguía corriendo, abriéndome paso por escombros, cajas, y cacharros de los mercado cuando di un grito ahogado al ver como una columna del pasillo se deshacía a mi vista, dejando un rastro de polvo, tosí un poco y trate de esparcir el polvo con mi mano, cuando...

Chris R.

Corrimos para llegar a la salida, tenía un mal presentimiento en tanto a la chica, cuando la vi, tratando de pasar por una de las columnas, estaba llena del polvo del muro derrumbado. Le señale a piers y los dos corrimos hasta ella.

-. Porque sigues aquí?!. Estaba enojado no se me ocurría que responderle.

-. U- Un j"avo me trajo hasta aquí, pero logre librarme. No supe si sonaba convincente o no solo vea regano en sus ojos y en los de piers lo que me hizo sentir extrañamente mal.

-. No hay tiempo, andando!. Grito Chris

Y así empezó la carrera, piers sin dudarlo me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo, no entendía la situación pero el que él me sujetara me hacía sentir en paz, el edificio empezaba a derrumbarse, por lo que deje pensamientos de lado y me concentré en no terminar como un costal arrastrado por cierto soldado.

-. Tienen que salir de ahí Chris! Se escuchaba una y otra vez por las radio, lo que me empezaba a asustar, cuando sentí como el firme Suelo de bajo de mis pies se desvanecía, ahogue un grito y por reflejo gatuno me aferre al piso del pasillo quedando colgada.

-. Ya voy!. Dijo piers el cual me había dejado sujetar por el golpe se acercó y me subió con rapidez, lo que hacia la adrenalina...

Corríamos y saltábamos como si de una carrera de obstáculos se tratara, agradecía internamente el que piers me ayudara, ya que varias veces habría ido a terminar al suelo.

Cuando vi como Chris ya estaba en el...,no, no! , no no no.

-. Rápido!. Gritaba y yo solo veía como nos acercábamos mas a él, ya sabía en que terminaría esto, sentí como el agarre en la mano de piers se hacía más fuerte...hay no.

-. Lista!. Afirmo, el muy campante.

Corrimos más y más y no era capaz de pararme yo también me aferre a la mano de piers, llegamos corriendo al lado de Chris y saltamos. Sentí el aire rozar mi cabello y es sensación de vértigo…y cerré los ojos

.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, me sentía lastimada muy cansada. Me parecía realmente cómoda en ese momento, me quería quedar dormida, me moví por los recuerdos instantáneos .. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, revelándome un campo de batalla, las llamas iban y venían al igual que los escombros. Mire a todos lados pero era la misma escena, mire a la izquierda y vi a Chris tendido en el suelo. Me empezaba a asustar...y piers?!

Aun seguía tendida, no me sentía de gravedad lo que me alivio, cuando me pregunte de lo extraño de mi comodidad quise levantarme cuando escuche un quejido de dolor que no era el mío, me levante sentándome rápidamente revelándome a piers, él había amortiguado mi caída...a qué precio?

-. Ey! Ey! . Empecé a tocarle la cara buscando una respuesta.-oye! Te estoy hablando! . Comenzaba a asustarme.-hazme caso! Piers!. Grite, no me importaba llamarlo así, ni que por una o por otra ese no resultara su nombre, solo quería que abriera los ojos.

-...Mande. Dijo lastimado sin abrir los ojos, solté un gran suspiro haciendo que el cálido alivio inundara mi cuerpo.-estas bien?. Dije más calmada revisando con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, pero no, gracias a dios.

-. Estaría mejor con un buen filete. Sonrió lastimado, ensenándome su mirada envelesante, sonreí igual, aliviada.-por cierto...soy piers Nivans. Sonrió, no pude evitar soltar una risita, estaba feliz.

Piers N.

El misil estampo y fuimos impulsado por el impacto, sostenía la mano de kira, volteé a verla, asustada, su corto cabello volaba, vi a Chris. No dude en jalarla hacia mí protegiéndola con mi cuerpo. Sentí una suave sensación acompañada de un duro golpe, tan profundo que me sentí vagar por el momento

.

.

Jamás había sentido esa sensación. Ni había olido ese aroma, me dejaban una sensación de paz, así que me concentre

Escuche mi nombre, su voz...su voz?! No tenía muchas fuerzas pero me concentre en responderle. Se escuchaba preocupada.

Le hable, la vi con sus ojos cristalinos y preocupados, trate de aliviarla, consolarla

Le dije mi nombre.

Kira C.

Respire más tranquila al ver como piers reaccionaba.

-. Ya vuelvo. Dije sin dejar de lado a Chris, me hinque a su lado y toque su cara.

-. Señor Redfield! Comencé a decirle meneando un poco sus hombros,...Chris?! Chris Redfield.

-. Mis hombre!, mi equipo. mascullo, un poco dudosa pare el oído para entenderle mejor.

-. Capitán Redfield?. Seguí tocándolo cuando de repente se sentó, estaba exaltado, con la mirada perdida, asustado.

- .Mi equipo!? Donde están?! . Miraba todo lados sin percatarse de nuestra presciencia, trate de tocarlo pero me quito la mano de un golpe.

-. Capitán! Escuche como piers le gritaba también testigo de la escena.

-. Ada...Ada Wong. Me miro con odio .Mi corazón se detuvo, el… la conocía? Cómo?

-. Chris! Escúchame! Soy kira lo recuerda! Recuerda mi nombre! No pensé en si me vería estúpida diciendo esas cosas, solo quería que reaccionara, que regresara.

- .No...No...mis hombres, agacho la cabeza y no pude evitar abrazarlo, tratando de devolverlo a aquí. Mire a piers preocupada, el me devolvía la expresión.

Fuera lo que fuera, era un duro golpe para el soldado… Y si era por Wong, bueno….. ya tenía dos excusas para acabar con ella.

.

.

Hey! Espero que se pasaran un buen rato, debo decir como ya he dicho: porque demonios matan a piers,! Pudieron haberle rompido una pierna, una herida de bala algo pero matarlo!

Ah! Perdón si notaron alguna incoherencia o falta de orografía es que he estado escribiendo en un programa de mi cel. y no me deja pone acentos ni revisión ortografía ni nada el muy inservible pero lo resolveré.

Bueno como sea, lo hecho, hecho esta. :) ahora, debo decir que me gusta bastante escribir estar historia, espero que ustedes gusten en leerla.

**Bueno en el siguiente capítulo: **que debo decir que es uno de los que más me gusto escribir, veremos que las cosas entre kira y ciertos soldado se aclararan, kira se enterara de más cosas sobre "esa" Ada Wong y además pasara a conocer a otras personillas y así todos definirán su "posición"

Ya saben denme su opinión! Y sus teorías xD gracias.


End file.
